The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus.
In recordable optical disks, there are rewritable optical disks which allow overwriting in the physically same position and write-once optical disks which do not allow overwriting. For example, there are DVD-RWs as the rewritable optical disks, and there are DVD-Rs as the write-once optical disks.
Furthermore, there is a technique of implementing logical overwrite recording by recording overwriting data in a physically different position on the write-once optical disk and giving an appearance of overwrite recording. For example, as the technique of implementing the logical overwrite recording, there is a technique shown in WO 2004/086379A1.